


Сын, которого никогда не было

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, глюк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дэмиена есть вопросы и одна семейная тайна.</p><p>Прошу не относится к этой истории серьёзно. Я не профи в этом фандоме.<br/>Лучше вообще не читайте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сын, которого никогда не было

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению... ко всему.  
> Дэмиен только неделю назад познакомился со своим отцом.

Дэмиен считал, что знает всю историю семьи. Но каково же было его удивление, когда через неделю своего пребывания в поместье, он обнаружил в кабинете отца на столе – помимо двух других фотографий – фото незнакомого подростка.  
Это было странно. Дэмиен знал всех детей Брюса Уэйна. Старшим был Дик Грэйсон – сейчас он жил в другом городе и редко приезжал в отцовский дом. Следующим был Тим Дрэйк – сейчас, конечно же, Уэйн – который жил здесь, в поместье, чрезмерно раздражал Дэмиена, но это было вполне терпимо, потому что Дрэйк целыми днями пропадал на занятиях и факультативах. Иными словами, не так уж и часто попадал под ноги. Эти двое, как и Брюс Уэйн, были темноволосы и голубоглазы, будто подчёркивая принадлежность к клану Уэйнов, но Дэмиен точно знал, что родной сын в этой семье только один – он сам.  
Его отец усыновил этих двоих задолго до того, как Дэмиен появился в этом особняке. Но на вопросы, почему он это сделал, Брюс отвечать отказывался.  
Дэмиен считал, что это не проблема. Он сам узнал за прошедшую неделю, что двое приёмышей были сиротами, лишившимися родителей при крайне трагичных и запутанных обстоятельствах. Не нашлось ответа только на один вопрос: почему Брюс Уэйн решил их усыновить.  
Но была мысль, что отец в тот момент ещё не был знаком с женщиной, которая потом родит его, Дэмиена. Если судить по газетным статьям того периода, то миллиардер Брюс Уэйн отличался особой беспорядочностью мимолётных, ничего не значащих связей. Если не считать журналистки Вики Вэйл. Эта отличалась особой настойчивостью. К счастью, отец так и не обратил на неё особого внимания.  
Дэмиен знал, что он сам внешне тоже прекрасно вписывается в общий «семейный образ» сыновей Уэйна. Тёмные волосы, голубые глаза… если не считать лёгкого налёта арабских черт, доставшихся от матери.  
Но кто был этот странный ребёнок на фото, которое отец хранил на столе у себя в кабинете… было загадкой.  
Мальчишка не выглядел старше девяти. Те же «фамильные черты». Даже есть некоторая смазливость, но без хрупкости, заметной в облике Дрэйка – пардон, Тима Уйэна, конечно же. Нахальная улыбка на лице и странная печаль в глазах.  
Дэмиен точно знал, что не было ещё одного приёмыша в жизни Брюса Уэйна.  
Тогда кто он такой?

Первым «проговорился» Дик. Когда Дэмиен носился по огромным залам дома с воинственным кличем, имитируя охоту в джунглях – со всеми вытекающими вроде разбитых ваз, опрокинутых стульев и порванных штор – Грэйсон болезненно скривился и отвернулся, пробормотав что-то под нос. Но Дэмиен смог разобрать едва слышное: «Брюс не переживёт, если ещё один убьётся».  
Ключевые слова: «ещё один» и «убьётся».  
На следующий день Дэмиен засел в библиотеке, проштудировал все газеты. И нашёл примерно с десяток упоминаний имени своего отца в статьях о трагедиях, связанных с гибелью подростков. В основном, речь шла о помощи детским домам, оставшимся без финансирования из городского бюджета, детской больнице, разрушенной взрывной волной, когда произошёл пожар на химическом заводе. Однажды речь зашла о мальчике, погибшем во время столкновения двух уличных банд – выяснилось, что он был сыном давнего друга Брюса Уйэна. Ещё два подростка пропали без вести, один погиб при похищении, потому что его родители не успели вовремя привезти выкуп. Во всех трёх случаях Брюс Уэйн оказывал помощь семьям в поиске мальчишек.  
Дэмиен не знал, как ему это воспринимать. То ли у его отца было гипертрофированное чувство ответственности, то ли здесь крылась какая-то жуткая тайна.

Имя всплыло ещё через пару недель. Дэмиен не подслушивал, нет, просто само так получилось. Он шёл мимо библиотеки, когда услышал голос дворецкого Альфреда:  
\- …мастер Брюс, вы должны понимать.  
\- Я прекрасно всё понимаю, - голос отца был холоден как никогда.  
\- И всё же вы должны ему рассказать.  
\- Рассказать о чём?  
Казалось, дворецкий очень встревожен происходящим:  
\- Вы не можете скрывать правду о нём вечно. Рано или поздно…  
\- Уж лучше поздно, Альфред, - отрезал отец. – А ещё лучше – вообще никогда.  
\- Мастер Джейсон не заслуживает… забвения, - голос Альфреда был полон горечи.  
Услышав это имя, Дэмиен зажал себе рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть от удивления и… шока. Он как можно тише пробрался дальше по коридору, бесшумно промчался по лестнице, влетел в свою комнату и запер дверь.  
Джейсон.  
Из всех детей, о которых Дэмиену удалось найти информацию, с таким именем был только один.  
Тот, что пропал в Эфиопии.  
Так почему же Альфред говорил о забвении? Ведь отец хранил его фотографию. И почему… почему назвал его мастером Джейсоном?

Иногда Дэмиену казалось, что он чужой в этом доме. Что не нужен отцу совсем. Временами действительно хотелось бросить всё и вернуться назад, к матери, подальше от этого мрачного дома с его тайнами и трагедиями.  
Но сегодня Дэмиен засел за свой ноутбук и принялся искать информацию в сети. Он считал, что сейчас подойдёт всё – слухи, домыслы, предположения и откровенные провокации. Всё, что только может навести на след мальчишки, пропавшего много лет назад в Эфиопии.  
«Мастер Джейсон…»  
Обычно, с таким почтением Альфред обращался к самому Брюсу и к ним, его детям. Значит, этот Джейсон что-то значил для отца.  
«Не заслуживает забвения…»  
Отец никогда ничего не забывает. Он бережно хранит историю семьи Уэйнов. Хранит наследие.  
Но, по словам Альфреда, именно о Джейсоне отец не говорит никогда. И почему… почему-почему-почему?!.. почему он, Дэмиен, должен о нём узнать?!  
В голове снова всплыли слова Дика: «Брюс не переживёт, если ещё один убьётся».  
Значит, Дик знал. Знал, кто этот ребёнок и что с ним случилось.  
«Не переживёт…»  
Отец страдал. Ясное дело, страдал. Так долго… и так больно.  
«Убьётся…»  
Значит, доподлинно известно, что Джейсона нет в живых.  
На ум приходило лишь два варианта.  
Но у Брюса Уэйна было только трое сыновей.  
Дэмиен закрыл уши ладонями, боясь услышать из темноты своей комнаты второй вариант ответа на этот вопрос.  
К утру Дэмиен заснул прямо за столом перед включенным ноутбуком, на экране которого был скан старой заметки Лоис Лэйн из «Дэйли Плэнет» о мальчике-герое, погибшем во время теракта в лагере беженцев на территории Эфиопии.  
Страница была пожелтевшей от старости, потрёпанной, с плохо читаемым текстом и едва различимой тёмной фотографией – качество тогдашней печати изображений оставляло желать лучшего. Но даже так можно было узнать в подростке с непослушной чёлкой и наглой улыбкой того мальчика с фотографии в кабинете отца.  
Это был Джейсон.  
Джейсон Тодд.  
Ничего удивительного, что в библиотеке Дэмиен не нашёл этой газеты. «Дэйли Планет» не выходила в Готэме, её издавали в Метрополисе.

Дик Грэйсон никогда не рассказывал, что однажды стал отцом. Дэмиен никогда не слышал от него о ребёнке, перевернувшем всю его жизнь и жизнь Брюса Уэйна.  
Но вот он – Джейсон Тодд. Улыбается с фотографии в рамке на столе отца Дэмиена и смотрит так, будто знает какую-то страшную тайну.  
Знал ли о нём Тим? Или его тоже держат в неведении?  
Дэмиен не мог ответить на этот вопрос.  
Он сидел за отцовским столом и смотрел на фотографию сына Дика, прекрасно зная, что у того никогда не было детей. Не такого возраста, по крайней мере, у них же разница всего лишь в восемь лет.  
Лоис Лэйн писала, что Джейсон Тодд спас в Эфиопии врача «Красного Креста», пожертвовав своей жизнью. Как он там оказался, почему – ответов не было.  
Была только могила на кладбище Уэйнов.  
И страшная тайна, которую Дэмиен боялся теперь узнать.

Дик никогда не говорил, что у него был сын. Тим никогда не рассказывал, что знал о трагедии. Брюс никогда не убирал фотографию со своего рабочего стола.  
Но дом хранил память о мальчике, которого никогда не знал Дэмиен.

18.03.2014

**Author's Note:**

> История с усыновлением взята из оригинальной версии биографии Джейсона (Дик действительно собирался усыновить его). Момент с гибелью - из второго варианта.  
> 


End file.
